


Mario Kart and Chill

by Petra4President



Category: Fanfic Writers RPF
Genre: 10/10 Will write more, 10/10 Would write more, Cuddling, First Meetings, Fluff, International Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra4President/pseuds/Petra4President
Summary: To say Syphus was nervous was an understatement. The second he stepped off the plane and his lungs filled with the fresh air of Denmark, reality came crashing down all around him. He was meeting him. After months of texting back and forth, flirting over their DMs, and voice chatting while playing Among Us, they were finally meeting. And Syphus was terrified.Or, the one where Syphus and Will finally meet in person.
Relationships: Will | ThatHotStuff & Syphus (Fanfic Writers RPF), Will | ThatHotStuff/Syphus (Fanfic Writers RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Mario Kart and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syphus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/gifts), [ThatHotStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotStuff/gifts).



> To anyone that isn't on the discord server, your confusion is understandable lol

To say Syphus was nervous was an understatement. The second he stepped off the plane and his lungs filled with the fresh air of Denmark, reality came crashing down all around him. He was meeting him. After months of texting back and forth, flirting over their DMs, and voice chatting while playing Among Us, they were finally meeting. And Syphus was  _ terrified.  _

Will wasn’t able to meet him from the airport. He felt bad of course but Syphus assured him it was okay and that he could grab an uber. But Will told him not to worry about it, that his younger sister would be able to pick him up so he wouldn’t have to spend money. Problem was, he had no clue what she looked like and he had completely forgotten to ask. Running a hand through his brown curls, he made his way down the escalators to the pick-up area. His eyes scanned the crowds of people for a girl that would resemble that of Will but eventually, they landed on a sign being held up over the sea of people.

**_‘Syphus’_ ** it read in bold and he began the process of pushing towards the person holding it up. Soon enough, he came to stand in front of a girl a few inches shorter than him. She had dirty blonde, almost brown, hair that ended just at her stomach. Her eyes were a wide ocean blue and the smile on her face was sweet.

“Hi! You must be Syphus!” She chirped in a voice that was laced with a Danish accent. Syphus has always loved the sound, especially since he’s met Will. This was his first time hearing it on a woman but it was just as lovely. She stuck out her hand and he took it with a shy smile. “My name is Signe.”

“Nice to meet you, Signe.” She giggled at the way he pronounced it but said nothing as she led him through the crowd of people. They made it outside with little issues and after about 5 more minutes of walking, they stopped at a car. Signe opened the trunk and helped him place his stuff inside and after long, they were finally on their way to the house.

“So…” Signe spoke after a while, the music becoming background noise once she turned it down. Her eyes were on the road but Syphus could make out the sly smile playing on her lips. “What’s going on between you and my brother?” Syphus choked on the intake of breath, spluttering to get air into his lungs as the girl laughed next to him. With wide eyes, he forced himself to stare out the windows. The car was suddenly far too hot.

“N-Nothing. We’re just friends.” Syphus cleared his throat, clutching his knees with sweaty hands. He was thankful Signe had to keep her eyes off of him because he’d hate having to explain why he was redder than a tomato. Eventually, her laughter died down to small little hiccups until she was able to catch her breath.

“Yeah, sure. Not with the way he talks about you.” He didn’t have to see the wink to know she did it and the conversation turned into random small talk from there. She told him a little about Denmark and he told her about where he’s from in America. With one final turn down a residential street, she pulled into the driveway of a coral-colored house. He got sight of another gray car and according to Signe, that meant Will was home from work.

Cue the internal screaming.

The pair walked up to the front door and Will’s sister threw it open, announcing that she was back with his boyfriend. Syphus was thankful he didn’t choke that time and his heart began to hammer in his chest when he heard the familiar voice of Will call from upstairs, telling her that they weren’t dating. But he couldn’t focus on that; his eyes were locked on the form that appeared at the top of the stairs. Pictures did not do him justice.

Will was wearing black joggers with a word he did not recognize printed in white on one leg, a white t-shirt that hung loosely off his torso. A black leather bracelet was clasped on one wrist with chains while the other was left bare. He wore a single chain necklace and just like his own, Will’s nails were painted black, although his were chipped. And finally, Syphus’ gaze met the Dane’s. His hair was dark blonde, slightly damp from what he assumed was a shower, and the smile he had only made his knees week. As he descended the stairs, he could make out stormy grey eyes with beautiful flecks of green.

“Syphus! I’m so happy to  _ finally  _ see you in person.” Will pulled him into a hug which the brunette quickly reciprocated. The smell of his shampoo was intoxicating and it took all of his strength to note whine when they eventually separated. Was he whipped? A little.

“Me too, Will.” Syphus agreed sheepishly, following his friend up the stairs to his bedroom. Faintly, he could hear Signe giggling from the living room downstairs. Will’s room was decorated with a few posters of bands and Syphus spotted the one he’s fawned over for weeks after it came in the mail. It was a Corpse Husband poster and the younger male really couldn’t blame him; that man was a national treasure. They  _ were  _ a part of the Corpsekkuno fanfic writers server for a reason.

Will shut the door behind them, wrapping an arm around his shoulder so he could essentially drag him to the bed. Syphus plopped down and watched the man approach the tv to turn it on. Months ago, they both bragged about their skills in Mario Kart and vowed that one day, when they inevitably meet, they would settle who was the best racer amongst them. It seems Will hadn’t forgotten and Syphus didn’t understand why he found that so cute.

“I hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked.” The blonde sat down on the empty space next to him, selecting Yoshi as his character while Syphus went for Bowser. They picked the iconic map that is Baby Park and soon enough, the race had begun. That’s when one of his deepest darkest secrets were revealed. Something he’s been hiding from Will for months now.

Syphus wasn’t actually good at Mario Kart. He had only told Will that so he would seem cool. And he was  _ ashamed _ of his choices.

It became quickly evident that Syphus was terrible at the game, constantly running into walls or banana peels laying around the course. It was bad enough that he got last place in all four races but it was even  _ worse  _ that he got  _ lapped _ . It was safe to say that Syphus was drowning in his own embarrassment. He hadn’t expected Will to actually remember this challenge but in hindsight, he should’ve practiced for it more.

“I lied to you, Will. I’m really bad at this game, I just wanted to seem cool and-“ An involuntary laugh crept past his lips, a hand coming up to stifle the sound. It was a nervous habit he picked up years ago and he’s tried to get past it but hasn’t had any luck.

_ “Stop that.” Syphus looked up from the book laying in front of his laptop, furrowing his eyebrows at the statement. Will was on the screen, though you could barely see him due to how late it was in Denmark. A lamp tucked in away in the far corner of the room illuminated his form, shadows dancing across his features beautifully. _

_ “Stop what?” The brunette had asked, playing with the strands of his hair that curled ever so slightly at the ends. He would really have to get it cut soon. _

_ “When you’re nervous, you laugh. And when you laugh, you try to make it quieter.” He elaborated, flipping through the pictures of his recent photo shoot. Syphus blushed at the idea that Will had examined his behavior so well. Or perhaps, he was just that obvious. _

_ “Oh, sorry.” Syphus offered him a sheepish smile, admiring the way Will’s lips curved upwards beautifully. Occasionally, he would get shown a picture of the rolling hills Denmark called mountains or even of Signe modeling with nice scenery for him. Syphus always found himself more impressed with each passing photo.  _

_ Something Syphus would never understand is why Will thought so lowly of himself. He was smart, insanely so, training his dog to appear in commercials and his photography skills were on a whole other level. Every time he bad mouthed himself, Syphus wanted nothing more than to spout how incredibly talented he was. Even if Will didn’t believe it.  _

“That’s so precious, Syphus.” Will’s sudden laughter broke through his thoughts, the brunette looking over at him with a blush. He had fallen back to lay flat on the bed, an arm adorned with bracelets covered his eyes that were no doubt tearing up if his struggling to breathe around giggles were any indication. Syphus gently slapped his stomach, earning another bout of laughter before he finally calmed down enough. 

“I  _ did  _ win though…” The blonde started slowly, eyeing Syphus from where he laid. There was a certain mischievous glint in his eyes that he wasn’t quite sure if he liked or not. “That means I get a reward.” Syphus pouted at the shit-eating grin on Will’s  perfect lips. 

“W-We never agreed to a prize!” Syphus defended weakly but the Dane had already shot up, wrapping a pair of strong arms around the other’s waist and pulling him back down onto the bed. Syphus squeaked, his head coming to rest on Will’s chest and his body subconsciously curling into his side. 

Neither one said a word, and Syphus only enjoyed the way their bodies fit perfectly against one another. At some point, Will’s hand had drifted up to massage at his scalp and a satisfied hum left Syphus’ lips. He chose to ignore the chuckle that rumbled through the blonde’s chest, his eyes fluttering shut as the sound of Will’s heartbeat lulled him to the beginnings of sleep. 

He  _ was _ jet-lagged after all. 

“Goodnight, Syphus.” The faintest of kisses brushed against the top of his head and the action made a smile cross his lips. Right now, being held in the blonde’s arms, he felt at peace and sheltered from the outside world. He felt like he was where he belonged, at home, with Will. And at that moment, nothing else mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on the wedding, you two <3 
> 
> Stayed tuned for more, it's gonna come!


End file.
